Fighting the Inevitable
by orchidxstar
Summary: Erza and Jellal are both sent on a fake mission. Why? Because everyone is sick of seeing these two fight the inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fairy Tail story! I needed an outlet for my Jerza obsession because well, let's be honest it's quality not quantity with those two meaning it'll be awhile for another moment. This story is rated T but if it does well I'll add a chapter that's M because I have one planned hehehe. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail because if I did Jellal and Erza would have 33 babies by now...**

* * *

Chapter 1

"It was another normal day at the guild, and in Fairy Tail, normal meant pure chaos. Natsu and Gray were obviously fighting, Gray sans clothing. Juvia admired Gray off to the side, Cana was three sheets to the wind, and Lucy just watched it all trying not to get involved with the madness, per usual.

It had seemed today as if there was something missing though, A certain miss Erza Scarlet breaking up the fight in the most brutal way possible.

Today was different. Lucy noticed Erza sitting by herself staring off with a glass of wine, something she wouldn't normally be doing in the middle of the day while all Hell broke loose around her. No, this wasn't like Erza at all, and Lucy was unsettled.

Erza had a lot on her mind, well make that one thing in particular, Jellal.

She thought back to not that long ago where she and her comrades were riding in the carriage. She remembered confronting Gray about his sudden strange behavior that day.

_"Gray, What happened back there? you looked like you saw a ghost." She questioned, concerned about her guildmate. _

_"Not exactly, but close. It was Ultear, I think she sacrificed herself, that's how we..I'm alive." Gray spoke softly._

_"Are you sure about this, how do you know?!" The scarlet mage questioned. _

_"It's hard to explain, you just gotta trust me on this one Erza." He looked off in the distance with a certain pain in his eyes. She simply nodded and placed her arm around him._

_So if Ultear's gone, that means Meredy and Jellal are on their own now, she thought, suddenly saddened. _

"Jellal." She said under her breath as she tightened the grip on the stem of her glass. She knew he had been in good hands but that didn't mean she didn't worry about him still, and now with Ultear gone, her concern grew. She wondered how he was going to continue not only surviving on his own, but also being the only guardian of Meredy.

She felt deep in her heart he would be ok, but it was just like Erza to worry over the ones she loved. _He'll be fine,_ she tried convicing herself, and with that she tapped on the counter in an agitated manner and tossed back the rest of her wine as she suddenly came back into reality.

"ENOUGH ALREADY" Erza scolded. The whole guild went silent and looked at the woman with fear.

"Hey Erza! Glad to see you aint mopin' anymore!" Natsu remarked.

_Idiot_, Lucy thought as Erza responded in the only way she knew, with her fist.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" The dragonslayer was fuming now, ready to take on Titania.

Lucy laughed from a far. _Well, looks like Erza's back to normal,_ The celestial mage thought as she sighed with relief. She figured she could finally relax as everything was back to normal, but then she heard a cheerful voice speak.

"You know Lucy, I bet I know what Erza is upset about." Lucy looked up to see Mira smiling down at her from behind the guild bar.

"Yeah, I think I know too...it's Jellal, isn't it?" Lucy replied. Mira just smiled and nodded back.

"Well, then why don't we get the two of them together! You know, like get them to go on a date!" Mira suggested with the happiest of expressions only Mira had when she was plotting to bring two people together.

"WHAT?! You can't just casually suggest we put them together on a date, you do remember he's a runaway convict right?! We can't just bring him to Magnolia, everyone would notice him!" Lucy knew Mira had the best intentions but this was just crazy.

"Well what if it wasn't in Magnolia!" Mira said. Lucy just looked at her confused, but willing to hear more.

"Well, there's a small seaport a little ways from Magnolia! Not many people know of it because it's residents are mainly retirees and honeymooners, but it's where I do most of my photo shoots for Sorcerer Weekly. I'm there a lot so I always have free passes to stay at this cute little inn right in town!"

"And you think no one would recognize Jellal there?" Lucy questioned.

"Not at all! All of the residents are so old there, most of them can't even remember my name, and any young couple there are way too distracted with each other to even notice who else is around!" Mira added.

"Still sounds risky..." Lucy still wasn't sure about the plan.

"Awe, c'mon Lucy! Erza deserves a break, and some.." Cana chimed in, suddenly right next to the blonde.

"Stop right there, I think I get the point." Lucy blushed as she cut the brunette off.

"Yeah, maybe if Erza got some, she'd be a little more well, less Erza-like." Gray commented.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Lucy barked. "AND WHERE ARE YOU CLOTHES?"

"What's Erza gettin? I don't get it." Natsu added. Lucy blushed once more. _Where did they all come from?!_

"Oh you wanna know do you, Natsu?" Cana responded to the naive dragonslayer. "Well..." She leaned over and whispered something in Natsu's ear that made him turn bright red. He just sat there dumbstruck trying to rid his brain of the very descriptive image Cana just verbally painted for him. He wouldn't be able to look at Erza for a while after that.

"It's official, operation get Erza laid is underway!" Cana proclaimed, jolting her cup in the air and spilling booze on everyone surrounding her.

"Wait, what's getting laid?" Suddenly everyone's smug expression changed into horror when they heard a young girls voice. No one knew how to respond to a very confused Wendy waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, beats me!" Happy replied. Carla rolled her eyes at the blue exceed.

"Wellll, sometimes a woman gets these urges.." Cana started, but was cut off once again by Lucy. "STOP RIGHT THERE. It's nothing you need to worry about Wendy!" Lucy assured the young girl. Lucy glared at Cana.

"What she's a woman too! She's gotta know how to deal with men." Cana shrugged and took a swig from her drink.

"She's twelve! We'll save that conversation for another day, you know like 10 years from now!" Lucy cried out, but Cana was too busy looking for a new bottle in her bag to even care anymore.

"Ok ladies, back to the plan!" Mira jumped back in. "I'll go make up a fake job for the request board and make sure Erza is the only one who takes it! This is going to be great!"

* * *

Erza looked up at the request board. A new mission was exactly the distraction that she needed. She skimmed over one very neatly written request, but before she could read the job description and location she gasped at the reward.

"ALL THE CAKE YOU CAN EAT..FOR A YEAR?!" And before anyone could even bid her a farewell she was off.

* * *

Meredy looked down at the letter from Fairy Tail in front of her and smiled over at Jellal who was still sleeping. In the letter Juvia explained the entire situation and how Meredy was welcome to hide out with her and visit Fairy Tail for a little while during the rendezvous.

It was still early in the morning but she was excited for Jellal to wake up so she could help with the plan. She knew he had been on edge lately now that their team was only down to two people. He had done such a good job taking care of her on his own, but she was starting to worry. He hadn't shown any emotion to her, but he had always been such a terrible liar, this she knew. She could see the pain in his eyes when he said he was alright, or when he said that they would be fine just the two of them, but she could tell he wasn't confident in his own words.

He was always so easy to read. She would notice this when she got a new issue of Sorcerer Weekly and would find him trying to discretely look at it while she was "sleeping". She knew exactly what he was trying to look for. She would see him smile when there was an interview on _her_, the one and only Titania. The young girl would mock him when she saw a new article falsely claiming the Queen of the Fairies was taken, and while he would smile and say things like "Oh, good, I'm glad she is happy.", his eyes would say something completely different. Her personal favorite was the time she and Ul left one particular issue where a photographer caught the Scarlet beauty clad only in her bikini hanging around. Before long the too were laughing at the poor man as he turned bright red from head to toe upon finding the picture. Point was, no matter how much he denied it, he loved her, but unfortunately he would never act on it.

This letter though, it could possibly change everything for him. He and Erza were both very stubborn and she knew this was the opportunity they both needed, especially him, her brother, the man who had been through so much pain against his own will, yet sacrificed everything for the one's he loved, including his own happiness.

She noticed he started to stir and couldn't hold in the excitement any longer.

"Jelly looks like you have a request to go on a mission!" She said while handing him the fake letter fairy tail had sent along with her own.

The man groggily took the letter and skimmed it over. "Ok we will leave shortly."

"We? this job is just for you! Besides..I can't go." She lied, not quite sure how to get out of it.

"We're a team Meredy, I'm not leaving you, especially now." He stated, she could tell he wasn't accepting no for an answer.

"It's fine Jellal! I'm almost an adult now plus it's not far from here at all, I can take care of myself for a day or two!" The young girl argued.

"You're coming, it's not an option." He asserted as he rose from his sleeping arrangements and started packing.

Meredy sighed. _Fine, he leaves me no choice then...Time to pull out the big guns._

"Well, it's uh, kinda that time of the month, so..." She lied, trying to act embarrassed. She knew it worked instantly when she saw his face go as red as his beloved's hair.

"FINE, FINE, I'll go alone, you just stay here! Uhh need anything before I leave?! Um, crap I never had to deal with this, this was Ultear's job, what do I do?! Can I leaver her alone like this?!" Jellal was rambling out loud, completely flustered.

"Jellal!" Meredy yelled, breaking him out of his panic. "Just go, or I'm going to get really angry then sad, then I'll start crying from the hormones.." Now she was just teasing him for enjoyment.

"OK, OK LEAVING!" The man yelled as he started racing away.

_Poor Jelly_, Meredy laughed, _all this time traveling with us and he still doesn't know how to handle girls._ "Good luck!" She yelled off to him in the distance. "You'll need it." she said quietly as she laughed again.

* * *

**I hope it's alright so far, this won't be too long of a story, well I say that now but that could change but I'm hoping to update frequently! Let me know what you think! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

SORRYYYYYYY a million times, I went on vacation and didn't realize we were leaving a night early and then ended up staying later than expected. Thanks to all who reviewed! It makes my day when you guys let me know what you think so I appreciate it very much! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Jellal's flashbacks in this chapter are just a theory I have and does not actually happen in the anime/manga for all who may not be that far into it. It kinda just adds on to Jellal's unfortunate past, so I hope it doesn't anger anyone too much!

* * *

Jellal made his way through a small town while on his journey. He had a ways to go until he reached his destination and figured he would make a stop as he had been walking since dawn. As he passed through town he spotted a small tavern. He made sure he was disguised as he entered the bar.

He sat down and looked at the bartender. "Just a beer." he requested at the man behind the counter. While he waited for his beverage he couldn't help but overhear two men talking behind him.

"Oh look, it's a special on Fairy Tail in this week's Sorcer Weekly." "Yeah, everyone's mentioned! Natsu, Gray, Mira, Cana, Lucy, oh look even Erza!" Jellal felt his heart stop for a moment.

_Erza_. That name. The sound of it was so bittersweet. It was a name that filled him with hope and heartbreak.

How he missed her. The last time he saw her he had run off without a goodbye, afraid to part ways with her once again. Each time it had only gotten harder. _It's for the better_, he thought as he picked up the cool glass the bartender placed in front of him. He threw back his drink and the memories returned.

He cringed as he thought of his past, how he tore her away of her childhood friends, how he tortured her emotionally, how he killed one of their dear friends, and how he had acted in between those seven years that she was gone. It made him feel filthy, thinking back to all the woman he had slept with just to numb the pain of losing her. He never meant for it to get out of hand, but before he knew it he spiraled out of control into a life of women and booze, every night for a long time.

It started off innocently for the most part. It was a few months after he received the news of her disappearance and the shock was wearing off into an unimaginable pain. He had caught a young girl around his age making eyes at him from across the bar one night. At first he didnt think much of it, for normally no other woman would grab his attention, but _she_ was gone and this girl was staring hungrily, and he was hurt, so he got up and without processing fully what was taking place, his feet lead him towards the stranger. He didn't even have to say a word as she rose from her seat and took hold of his hand. He didn't remember the walk there, only what took place after. There was flesh, lot's of it, most of which he was seeing for the first time as he nervously explored the girl. It transitioned into something more heated as the woman took control, and then all he could remember was sweat, and yelling, and a release unlike any other, and finally he felt something other than numbness or pain.

After that he was like an addict, caught in a nightly routine that he couldn't break. He would receive questionable looks from Ultear every time he said he needed to head out or take a walk, but he didn't care. There was no shame at this point.

Of course he never got attached nor had the intention to, he made that clear to any new partner. There was no kissing, no, that seemed too intimate for him, in fact most of the time he couldn't even look the women in the eyes. He searched for the least amount of emotional connection he could find. He just needed that rush, something to take the edge off and the hurt out on.

Sometimes he feared he had crossed the line, he would be rough and wouldn't hold back. Sometimes his partner of any given night would welcome this aggression, keep up as if they had their own issues they were running from. Others would cry out, tell him to take it easy, for which he would apologize and take it down a notch in respect to them.

It finally stopped one night though, while he was alone with Ultear. Meredy had been sleeping and the two were having a drink after a mission. He doesn't quite remember what drove his actions that night, perhaps he was losing enthusiasm and needed a new challenge, but without much thought his hand slid quickly across his guild mate's thigh towards forbidden territory. At this point he assumed she would reciprocate, due to his confidence from the alcohol and just out of habit, but what she did next was completely unexpected.

The raven haired woman slapped him across the face. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked with disgust.

He just stared at her, dumbfounded at her response.

"Get yourself together! I'm not one of your whores Jellal."

"What?" He thought out loud, still trying to process what was happening. _How does she know? _He wondered with a confusion that clearly translated through his facial expressions.

"Don't give me that look, I know all about your little escapades, what do you think you are doing? What would Erza think?"

"She's dead.." He murmured as he picked up his glass and started to bring it to his lips. Ultear slapped the glass out of his hand, causing him to glare at her.

"So?! Do you think that makes a difference?! Dead or alive, do you really think this is the way she would have wanted you to live your life?! Be the man she would have wanted you to be Jellal, not the coward you are right now." She continued. He just stared off into the distance, unable to look the woman in front of him in they eyes.

He felt like a disgrace, it was all catching up to him now. He tried to hold back the tears that came to his eyes.

"Im sorry." He murmured, and felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

"It's ok." The woman spoke, now with a softer tone. "We initiated this guild to try to fix the problems we created in the past, not make more. Just promise me you won't do something like this again." He nodded in silence.

They sat together in silence for a few moments and for the first time in awhile, Jellal didn't feel alone. The moment was interrupted shortly though by the sound of footsteps approaching. They both looked up to find a very groggy and confused Meredy.

"What's going on?" The young woman looked at the scene in front of her, spilled alcohol, a red mark across Jellal's face.

"Nothing, you don't have to worry everything is fine, I promise." Ultear assured her with a smile, but there was still a look of concern on the girl's face. She looked directly at Jellal.

"Jellal? Are you leaving us again tonight?" She asked.

"No Meredy, I'm not leaving anymore." He promised and she smiled at him. He looked at the two women in front of him and realized that, while no one could replace the spot he had in his heart for his scarlet, this was his family, and he didn't have to face his loss alone anymore.

He held it together for the next few years, and then he got news of Fairy Tail's return, of all the memebers that went missing but had now returned, of Erza Scarlet's survival.

He broke down in tears that day, thanking whatever power brought her back. He was eternally grateful and vowed to never let himself slip into that kind of darkness again, he would have control over his life, for his sake, and for hers. He didn't want to cause her any more pain. He buried his past mistakes as best as he could and tried to repress his guilt.

Those feelings all came back though the night on the beach during their reunion. He remembered seeing her again and hiding how he felt. On the outside he maintained a professional demeanor, but she was right there in front of him in all of her strength and beauty and inside he felt weak. He remebered her anger at him that night and her passion for him to live, and then how quickly the exterior of a warrior melted right in from on him as they landed in the sand together. Her eyes softened, her features relaxed. For a moment, Titania herself let her gaurd down, and for him, of all people. He felt honored and ashamed at the same time, as he certainly wasn't worth that loving look she was giving him, a look of forgiveness and hurt that only made him want to embrace her. He shivered as her warm touch caressed the sides of his face, the hands that had taken down thousands were now delicately holding on to him.

And then she moved towards him, in all of his years he had never seen such beauty that close to him before. His heart raced as she brought her face closer to his, soft lips slowly moving to meet his, tears clinging onto her long lashes. He shuddered as he felt her breath draw upon his lips, it was the closest he had ever felt to someone, and it was with her of all people. Someone could have struck him to the ground at that very moment and he would have died a happy man. He wanted nothing more that to surrender to her, but within a split second reality struck and all those terrible memories and guilt came rushing back.

_You're not worthy. Far from it, in fact._ His own voice mocked in his head, and his arms pushed away the goddess in front of him. His moment in heaven was over.

He knew he couldn't be with her no matter how much he loved her, his conscious was right. After all the things he did to harm her? And what about all the things she didn't know about? He knew it was unintentional, but that didn't matter. She deserved the best and as far as he was concerned, he didn't make the cut.

Jellal sighed as he took one more sip from his cup before continuing his journey. This was his punishment, and while his logic thought, the worse the better, his heart hated him for it.

* * *

Erza was too preoccupied with the thought of an endless supply of pastries to even check what the mission at hand was. She had just reached the outskirts of Magnolia when she figured it would be a good idea to look at the actual request. She instantly recognized the town, as she knew that was where Mira did her photoshoots, and conveniently it wasn't too long of a trip.

The journey went by faster than expected and Erza had arrived at her destination before sundown. She looked up at the quaint inn standing before her. _Well this is the place._

She walked in to find a small old man who was sleeping at the check-in counter. "Excuse me sir?" She spoke, loud enough to wake the man.

"Ah, yes, how can I help you today miss?!" The old man jumped and looked at the scarlet mage as he put his glasses on.

"Yes, I'm looking for room 204." She stated, but became confused as she watched the old man's eyes light up.

"Oh the honeymoon suite! Looks like there's already a man up there expecting your company!" He revealed.

"H-honeymoon suite?" She wondered why such a private room was chosen as a meeting spot, and who exactly was she meeting? Whoever requested this mission must have not wanted anyone else to know. _That's it, it must be top secret! Hence the strange location!_ Erza thought while making a fist. "SHOW ME THE WAY!" She shouted with enthusiasm, knocking the old man off of his stool.

"Well then, you're a lively one aren't you deary! Just try not to wake up all the other guests at night!" He implied while winking at her.

"N-no, it's not like that!" She argued, but at that point the old man wasn't listening anymore as he was humming a song she wasn't familiar with while searching for the key.

"Ok, right this way dear!" The man exclaimed as he led the Erza up the stairs and to the room. "Have fun!" The man winked at her again.

Erza took the key, unlocked the door, and pushed it open.

"Hello?"

* * *

I have this horribly tragic headcanon that Jellal, pardon my french, fucked around with (COUGHWHORESCOUGH) women who weren't Erza after finding out Erza was gone, plus I feel like he's a glutton for punishment so he just added onto the guilt. Poor Jelly, I love him though I don't care what people say! I'll actually update soon this time (I hope) But it's straight up fluff from here on out, (maybe some smut!) hehehehe. R&R peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay in the update. A big thank you to everyone who's been following this story/reviewing you guys are the best!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hello?" She spoke into the empty room, but it seemed as if no one was there. It was extremely quiet which started to worry her. _What the hell is going on? _She wondered as her eyes scanned the space before her. It took her a moment to notice the sound of running water coming from the other side of the wall. She turned the corner into a small hall connected to the room and at the end saw a door cracked open slighly, steam seaping out of it. Her heart began to race and she made her way towards the bathroom, hoping to find out once and for all what this was all about, but with that she knew there was a chance of this being a set-up, some sort of trap, so she had to be on her guard.

She slowly pushed the door in from of her and walked into the bathroom, but before she could take another step forward, the lights went out.

Next thing she knew someone forcefully grabbed her wrist and she felt her back slam up against something hard and wet. She then noticed the cold, sharp metal that grazed her throat. She had to be careful, any sudden movements and the blade would pierce right through her skin. After thinking cautiously about her next move, she went into defense mode and elbowed the person in the stomach knocking them to the ground and requiping two swords, one she held precisely over the person's chest and the other to flick the light switch on the bathroom wall.

"Erza?!" The voice was unmistakable. The man before her, even more so.

"Jellal?! Wh-what are you doing here?!" She yelled.

"I should be asking you the same! Sorry, I thought you were an intruder!" He was yelling back, clearly the shock had not subsided for either of them.

And then it hit her, Erza was straddling a half naked Jellal just out of the shower. Her heart skipped a quick beat as she finally got a look at the whole view, his wet hair stuck to his face, droplets of water falling down his chest and past his hard abs, the strong scent of soap.

This was just like in one of those books Levy lent her, only what came next..well let's just say the inner school girl inside Erza eeked at the thought, bringing a flush to her face that was as bright as her hair. She had only hoped Jellal thought it was due to the steam in the room.

_Oh yeah, Jellal!_ She snapped back into reality, suddenly remembering where she was, on top..of...him. _DAMN IT Erza, SNAP OUT OF IT, _She thought as she tried to regain the ability to speak.

"Do you always shower with a knife?!" She yelled defensively. Wow, she wasn't dealing with the whole flustered thing well, she realized.

"No, I just...So what _are_ you doing here Erza? And sorry, but do you mind moving your sword." He nervously laughed.

"Oh, sorry!" She started to get up but he had beat her to it and offered a hand to help her. She didn't know if it was the heat in the room or the fact that he was now standing in front of her, even more to take in, but she was feeling extremely lightheaded.

"How about I get changed and then we figured out what is really going on?" He suggested as he picked up the pair of pants that were lying on the ground.

"Uh, ok." She replied and just stood there, was he really just going to change in front of her?!

"Soo I'll meet you outside, ok?"

"Oh yeah, of course! That's what I figured you meant." She replied nervously as she made her way past him and rushed out the door.

She sat on the edge of the bed, the extremely large bed, and nervously played with her skirt. _What is wrong with you Erza?! Snap out of it, you're being pathetic._ She scolded herself. _What's the big deal? It's just Jellal! Plus it's not like you haven't seen half naked men before, heck you've seen fully naked gray way more times that you can even count. Come on! It's only Jellal, just your old friend…Jellal..The man who rejected you, the man who you are madly in love with...just..._

"Jellal!" This time his name escaped her lips as she jumped up from the bed in surprise once she saw him walk into the room.

"Here's the letter I received earlier today requesting my presence here." She noticed how formal he was suddenly acting. Strangely it made her feel a bit more comfortable though, this was the Jellal she knew after all. "I'm assuming you got a job request asking the same, but who did this? There must be some sort of evil presence behind this." He suggested as he ran his fingers through his still damp locks causing her knees to go weak. _Erza, stop it_. She could hear herself mentally reprimand.

Once she regained her composure, she took his letter and compared it to her job request, and that's when it hit her.

The location, the extremely precise calligraphy with the occasional heart over the i. "Oh, it's an evil presence all right, MIRA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"What, Mira? As in your guild mate?" He questioned. She nodded while scanning the request over again. It was then she noticed the very fine print way down towards the end of the sheet.

_Bet you didn't read this part until after you got there, you two have fun! ~ xoxo Mira _

_p.S. donrt gwtr preghant – Caafnaaaa_

_Hey Erza! Cana's had too much to drink, we need to take her home now, have fun! Don't come back until you have a good story to tell! -Love, Lucy _

"What is that?" She noticed Jellal was no looking over her shoulder at the request. "DON'T READ THAT.. I mean, it's not relevant. Uh, so when should we start?!" She anxiously asked, trying to change the topic.

"Erza, you know there's no real request, right?" The man just looked at her with confusion.

"Oh. Yeah." The two then found themselves standing in silence. She had never felt so awkward in her life, she was racking her brain trying to think of something to say, _anything_ to say.

"So how have you been?" They both asked in unison. Erza sighed. _This was going to be a long day. _He was quiet again, she hated it, but it wasn't long until he broke the silence.

"Well this is ridiculous, I know Meredy must have been involved. Doesn't she understand how dangerous this could be? She let me go for this?!" It seemed as if he was talking to himself, but she wasn't sure.

"Yeah, you're right." She agreed, but to be honest, she was disappointed by his words. She knew this whole thing was juvenile, just something to entertain her friends, and there were definitely more important things she needed to be doing, so why did it suddenly hurt to hear him say that?

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time, I understand you have important things to attend to, I'm going to head back. Goodbye Jellal, it was nice to see you." She spoke formally and made her way towards the door.

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

There she was, the woman he loved, sitting right on top of him. She could have plunged that sword into his heart right then and died a happy man. And what was she thinking about? Why did she suddenly look so lost in thought?

"Do you always shower with a knife?!" She had finally come back, and sat back a bit in the process.

_Dear God, Stop moving Erza, Please, _He mentally pleaded_. _She was shifting way more than he was comfortable with. He was trying to think of anything and everything to prevent a certain body part from making his sudden arousal extremely noticeable. He tried, but it was so hard with her there hovering above him, her long scarlet tresses cascading over him, the moisture from the steamy bathroom adding a slight sheen to her skin, and was she…blushing? _God, she looks fucking adorable, Stop thinking about it Jellal._

After suggesting that he put clothes on, she left the room and he watched her leave, still in shock that Erza, of all people, was here.

Even after she left the room, the image of her on top of him was burned into his mind, and this time he couldn't control what happened below. Jellal turned the shower dial all the way to cold and stepped back in under the water for a few moments. _Fuck._

He made his way back in the room to find the scarlet beauty sitting on the bed. She looked so innocent, just waiting for his return, but just the thought of that scenario - her, waiting for him, on a bed, was too much for him to handle. _It's not like that you perv, cut it out. Just act normal._

He then suggested they compare notes, and soon discovered it was some sort of prank, or set-up, or whatever it was. All he knew is now he was alone, with Erza, in this honeymoon suite. He stared at her, not knowing what to say. Time went on painfully slow as they attempted small talk, but now he was getting frustrated at himself, He couldn't think of anything to say to her, the woman he hurt so many times over. What came next was completely random, and he cracked under the pressure.

"Well this is ridiculous, I know Meredy must have been involved. Doesn't she understand how dangerous this could be? She let me go for this?!" He heard the words leave his mouth and instantly wanted to die right on the spot, maybe jump off that small balcony. _No, too short of a fall, _he thought.

_You fucking idiot, Fernandes._

He felt his heart stop as he watched her walk away from him towards the door.

_You blew it, again. _This is why he tried to stay out of her life. Maybe it's for the better, maybe unintentionally hurting her will make her hate him, it would be better that way.

But what happened next was an action stemmed purely from emotion, all logic tossed out the window.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to face his direction.

"Hey, It would be a waste after that trip here just to turn back already, why don't we catch up?" He spoke softly, hoping to redeem himself.

And then she smiled that perfect, beautiful smile of hers, and he couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

**The good news is I've already started working on the next few chapters, so the next update should be soon! Still on the fence about switching this to an M rating...Kinda wanna take a stab at a lemon! (Done tastefully of course!) But I don't want to change it now if any one is opposed to the idea, so I guess speak now or forever hold your piece! XD Thanks again guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took longer than I thought! It's been a long week/weekend my brain hurts from school lol, but here it is! Sorry if it sucks, I did decide change the rating, so there will be a lemon coming up (eek!) But for now, some Jerza fluff. Sorry if this chapter sucks, again my brain is fried! Also I just want to thank all of you who are following this story/reviewing you guys a lovely!**

* * *

Erza walked by Jellal's side down the quaint harbor-side town. She still couldn't believe he was here, next to her, and in public. She did notice, however that he had his hood up and was trying to be as discrete as possible.

"You know you can probably take that off right?" She suggested.

"Huh?"

"The hood, no one knows who we are here." She continued.

"I just want to be careful, you don't know who could be around." The man argued quietly.

"You don't trust me, do you?" She teased him.

"No!" He realized he yelled in response and brought his voice back down. "It's not that I don't trust yo.." but before he could finish, she had grabbed the sleeve of his coat and was dragging him over to an old man sitting down.

"Excuse me sir, could you be so kind as to help me with something?" She asked politely. The old man who at first looked half asleep, suddenly was wide awake at the sight of the red haired beauty in front of him.

"Well for a pretty young lady like you, anything!" He exclaimed.

"Do you know who this man is?" Erza asked as she yanked the hood back revealing a very shocked Jellal.

"Erza what are you doing?!" Jellal yelled. The old man stared long and hard before answering.

"Nope, never seen him in my life! Sorry!" The man answered and Erza crossed her arms and gave Jellal an "I told you so" smirk.

"Come on! When was the last time you walked around in public without some sort of disguise on? Everyone is in their own world here, most of the people too old to even care!" She began walking leaving him no choice but to follow.

Jellal was hesitant at first, but once he saw that he wasn't getting any suspicious glances, he stopped worrying...for the most part.

"It's nice. I feel like I finally know what it's like to be a normal person. Usually I am on the outside just observing people live their lives, ignorant to all the horrible things that happen around them, blissfully unaware. I wish I could just be someone else sometimes, well most of the time." Jellal commented as he stopped walking.

"But I wouldn't want you to be anyone else." Erza spoke as she reached out and grabbed his hand, not realizing what she was doing until he looked at her, surprised by her words and actions. She turned bright red as she took her eyes off of him and began to scan the area around her, trying to find something to bring up to change the subject. She didn't have to look much further though once she read the sign on the shop up ahead of them.

"BEST CAKE IN ALL OF EARTHLAND" The sign read and Erza's eyes lit up like that of a child's on Christmas morning. "There, I want to go there!" She exclaimed and dragged him behind her as she forgot she was still holding his hand.

"Erza, slow down. Erza!" She stopped and looked behind her, quickly letting Jellal's hand go once she finally realized she was still grasping it.

"Why don't you go sit over on that bench, I'll get it." He offered.

"But!" She wanted to tell him she wanted to pick out the cake herself.

"It's ok, I got it." He insisted. _But how will he know what I like?! What if he doesn't get strawberry!?_ Erza's mind was racing, this was an extremely important matter, she had to pick out the perfect cake! But she was paralyzed by his smile, and couldn't move her legs to stop him and demand she go in as well.

Titania sighed in defeat and picked a bench right across from the water. It was just a few minutes later when she noticed Jellal had come to join her with a box in his hand.

She watched as he opened the box and pulled out the most perfect piece of strawberry cake she had ever laid eyes on.

"How did you know what to get?!" She grabbed the cake and the fork he provided her instantly.

"I always remembered." He said softly. She stopped and put her fork down right before she went to take the first bite.

"You do? But it was just a story back then, how did you know I'd actually like it?" She couldn't believe he remembered the story they were told once a long time ago as children.

"Just a hunch. And of course I remember, it's one of the only few good moments in my life I like to think back on, our times with Rob back at the tower were pretty much most of them." He smiled and looked off into the horizon before him.

"Yeah, he sure did have a way to make us forget where we were, didn't he?" She smiled too at the thought of their old friend, someone she had loved a lot.

"He really did, and some of those stories you took a liking to the most." He hinted, and she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"The one's about Rob's wife." She answered. "I always loved the way he talked about her, his eyes would sparkle just at the mention of her name, and I always loved the story about how his wife would make him and his family strawberry cake every week, and that it was his favorite." Her eyes started to fill with tears as she looked down at the cake in front of her, her heart aching at the thought of him, the family and life he had lost.

"And then you said that when you got married, you would make strawberry cake for your family just like Rob's wife did." Jellal continued, making Erza blush. She recalled when she had said that, she had been thinking of Jellal. She knew it was just a childhood crush back then, but her feeling hadn't changed.

"I remember being sad when I first got to Fairy Tail, telling the master how I missed Rob, and then he brought me some cake and it made me think of Grandpa Rob with his family and that made me happy. I tried to cook it on my own a few years after that, but it always came out bad, some wife I'm going to be, huh?" She laughed through her tears.

"You'd be a perfect wife." He argued, the words escaping his lips almost inaudibly.

"Huh?" She replied. _Shit, was that outloud?!_ He panicked.

"Oh I was just saying..Uh nothing." _Smooth Jellal_.

Jellal looked back over at her and couldn't help but smile at the way Erza looked right now, it was exactly as if they were kids again. He loved how she would watch Rob in awe as he told the stories, how happy she had been. He secretly promised himself then and there that he would do whatever it took to make her smile like that while they were stuck in that hell, for as long as they were able to live.

And then he had broke that promise once he became possesed. It was happening again, the guilt started crashing in like the tide in front of them. He felt sick to his stomach and stood up.

"I think I need to head back to the room, I don't feel too good." He lied.

"Oh, ok, let's get you back then." She looked up at him, suddenly worried by his sudden action.

"Uh I think I should go by myself." And without even thinking about it, he started running.

"Jellal, wait!" He could hear her yell behind him, she was following him, but he couldn't stop running. He was no good for her, he needed to get away from her, to free her from the burden of his presence.

"JELLAL!" Her voice was stern this time, and he stopped. He had made her angry, he could tell, and it's exactly what he wanted. He wanted her to be mad at him, to hate him, it made things easier.

"What is wrong with you? Why did you just leave like that?!" Her voice coming from right behind him now, but he couldn't turn around to face her. "Jellal, answer me!" She barked, her chest rising and falling rapidly from chasing the man.

He had no where else to run for they were back in front of the inn. He had to face her like a man, not like a coward he had been in the past. "I honestly don't know Erza. Please excuse my behavior." He wanted to tell her why, that it was because he didn't want to cause her any pain, but she was standing in front of him, her eyes filled with worry, it killed him to see her like this.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" She wanted to break down his walls more than anything, she wanted him to let her in, for him to lean on her as much as she leaned on him when they were children. _Please, just talk to me Jellal_. She pleased inside.

"Thank you, but everything is fine, really." He forced a smile. "I think I just need to lie down for a bit, why don't we plan on getting something to eat in about an hour, it is getting close to dinner time." _What the hell was that?! Did you just ask her out to dinner?! That's the complete opposite of what you should be doing! _

"Y-You want to go out to dinner?" She blushing slightly.

_Well there's no getting out of this one._ "Yeah, we should go to that place right across the street." He glanced over to a little restaurant that was outside.

"Ok." Was all she could respond with, she still couldn't believe they would be going to dinner, alone, just the two of them. _Knock it off Erza, it's not like you didn't just spend the last hour with him, how is this any different?! _

They both walked into the lobby of the inn, but as they made their way back to the room, the old man running the place stopped her. "Oh miss, wait! I have a letter for you!"_ A letter, for me? But how did anyone know to reach me here?_

_Go to this address or I will be very angry!_ xoxo Mira - The letter read. _I should have known better._ She could see Mira in her head, smiling with her head to the side, hands clasped together, a vision of innocence, but knew if she refused there _would_ be hell to pay.

"Uh Jellal, I'm just going to step out for a few minutes I have to run an errand..I guess.." The last part she muttered to herself quietly in confusion. "Do you just want to meet there?" She suggested.

"Sure, I'll see you in an hour then." He replied, smiling at her before making his way back upstairs, and for once, she watched him walk away, happy knowing for once he was coming back.


	5. Chapter 5

**All I'm going to say is sorry I suck, seriously planned on getting this chapter up way earlier but between family issues, school and work I've been crazy busy/stressed, things are finally slowing down though so I hope to update faster! Warning, this chapter has a bit more mature content than before! I did change the story to M but this chapter is a bit more T. For anyone who still wants to follow the story but doesn't want to read the smutty chapters I'll warn you! Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

Chapter 5

Erza glanced down at Mira's note and then back up at the little shop in front of her. She had no clue what to expect, but she sighed and made her way to the door knowing that Mira would kill her if she didn't do as she said.

Erza opened the door and the bell rung above her. It was a cute little shop, filled with seamstress equipment and fabric thrown everywhere. It was extremely quite inside, with no noise except for the low humming of a small radio playing an old song Erza was not familiar with.

She started to investigate as she walked over to a mannequin that had on a very revealing bikini, and then proceeded to look at the next mannequin with an even more revealing set of lingerie on it, this one actually making Erza blush._ Looks like something I've seen in Lucy's dresser, or maybe something Natsu had on his head once...Idiot._ she thought and smiled. She missed her friends, but knew she would see them soon enough and the feeling would subside as soon as one of them did something moronic that she'd have to fix.

She assumed the bell would have gotten the owner's attention by now, but a few minutes had now passed and she was still alone.

"Hello, is anyone here?" She yelled out, hoping for a response so she could get over whatever ridiculous plan Mira had planned for her. It was another minute before a little frail old lady walked out from behind a curtain, looking completely frazzled.

"Sorry I was looking for my glasses deary, I can't seem to fin- Oh wait, there they are!" The old woman rejoiced as she picked up the glasses right on the table in front of her, then proceeded to examine Erza.

"My my, look at that red hair, you must be Mirajane's little friend! Wow, you _are_ a beauty, she wasn't lying!" Erza blushed slightly, she was never good with compliments, especially when it came from friends.

"Ahh..thank you, and may I ask who you are? I apologize, Mira did not explain anything to me, she just sent me here." She stated formally.

"Of course she didn't, that girl loves a good set-up! I'm Faye, Mira's designer! I design all of Mira's outfit's she wears in her photoshoots!"

"You...make these?!" Erza looked at the tiny bikini and lingerie set and then back over to the little old woman.

"Of course! You see I used to make my own clothing, but my figure isn't once what it used to be so I decided to keep making things for pretty young ladies like you and Mira! Makes me feel young again." Faye sighed.

"So why excactly did she send me? Does she need me to do her shopping or..." Erza was still confused as to why she was here.

"No deary! She wanted me to find you something, and I qoute "feminine and sexy to impress a _special_ someone." The old lady let out a giggled that was hauntigly similar to Mira's. _My god this IS Mira in 50 years._ Erza shuddered.

"S-sexy?! What I don't need anything! I think I'll stick with what I have on." Titania insisted.

The elderly seamstress pointed at Erza with her cane. "That hunk of metal you got on?! Sure if you don't want to get any! And Mira warned me about this, from what she tells me you aren't exactly a modest girl, so don't act all shy now!" Faye teased as Erza stood there, horrified.

It was true, Erza normally didn't care if any of her friends saw her, well indecent, but this was _Jellal_, and that was a completely different sitation! The thought of bathing with Natsu and Gray didn't phase her, but the thought of Jellal seeing her in something revealing made her turn a deep shade of crimson that rivaled her hair.

"Oh come on it's ok dear! Let's just have you try a few dresses on just so we can please Mirajane, wouldn't want to upset her now would we!? Plus Mirajane said you like a good outfit!" _This was true, _she thought.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt..." Erza replied hesitantly, and with that, Faye had piled on a stack of clothes into Erza's arms and prodded her into a fitting room with her cane.

* * *

Jellal rubbed his eyes as he heard a knock on the door. _I must have fallen asleep_. The knocking got louder and more urgent. "Hold on, I'm coming." He answered groggily as he stood up from the bed, but before he could make it across the room, the door opened.

"Jellal, why didn't you answer?!" It was Erza, and she looked furious. He didn't know where she had been, or how long he had slept, but she looked slightly different, as she wasn't wearing her armor and her hair had been tied up.

"Erza, what is it? Is everything ok?" She looked at him intensely, her breathing heavy. "Erza, you're worrying me? Er-" but before he could finish, she dove towards him knocking him back onto the bed, her lips attacking his suddenly and furiously.

He couldn't catch his breath as she kissed him passionately. He was having a hard time processing the current situation. He tried to push her off of him and sit up to figure out what was happening. "Erza wha-"

"Don't talk." She demanded as she pushed him back down brought her lips back to his. He felt her swing her legs over and around the outside of his so she was staddling him, sitting right on top of his suddenly hardened member. He groaned at the friction she causes as she grinded against him. She began kissing him again and he gladly surrendered.

He slid his hand up her thigh, feeling the soft flesh against his palms, slowly navigating his way around her curves. Before he could make it any further she grabbed his hands and placed them above his head and reached for the tie holding her long red locks up. She pulled the thread letting them fall down past her shoulders and took the fabric, tying his hands to the bed. The sight of her sitting on top of him, hair naturally tousled, chest heaving, it was too much to handle. He wanted all of her, right now. How did they even get to this point? The last few minutes all happened so fast he couldn't even comprehend what was happening, but the sight of her in front of him like this was enough to cloud his mind and not let him think logically.

She brought her head back down close to his face and her hair cascaded around him, she brought her lips close enough to his that he could feel the warmth caress his lips, but she refused to have them meet fully. She hovered there for what seemed like forever and he could almost swear he felt her laugh slightly above him. She was teasing him, was this punishment for that night on the beach? If so he deserved and loved every second of it.

He finally thought she was going to kiss him again but she placed her lips right on the side of his mouth. She started to trail her lips along his jaw, and he shivered once they reached his neck. She sat her self back up, leaning all her weight again back on to his manhood causing him to let out a moan.

"Erza." He managed to speak, but she brought a finger to his lips to stop him and then up to her blouse. He felt like he couldn't breathe as she slowly undid each button, purposely taking her time in order to torture him. She finally got to the last one and then peeled back the shirt revealing a lacy bra and her curves that filled it out perfectly. She gave him a seductive smile that drove him insane. He tried to pull his hands out of the bind they were in, but she had tied it too tightly for him to escape, it was no use. He hated it, he wanted more, he wanted to rip that bra right off of her and throw it on the floor, but there she was hovering over him, that devlish smirk on her face, completely in control. She knew exactly what she was doing and as frusterating as it was, he loved it.

She brought her lips back to his again, nibbling on his lower lip and his hips bucked against hers, the lower region of his body begging for some more attention. She soon made her way back down to his neck, this time dragging her lips further down to his bare chest. His heart started racing even faster when he realized she was making her way down even further. His body jerked in surprise as she sat up and rubbed her hands over the swollen area of his pants. She then proceeded to remove the article of clothing that was currently in the way and he practically died as she moved her head back down to the lower section of his abs, kissing her way down gently, He couldn't believe this was actually happening, he could feel her breath right over him, ready to take him in, her eyes piercing into him...

**COO! COO!**

Jella bolted up from the bed, panting heavily, beads of sweat dripping down his face. _What the fuck is that?!_ He looked over to see a pigeon sitting on the balcony fly in and land on his hand, and then proceeded to dance.

It was a carrier pigeon. And if he had to guess, it would be from Meredy.

_These women are going to kill me. All of them._ Between Erza invading his dreams and Meredy's bad timing, he couldn't catch a break.

_Hi Jellal!_

_Hope everything is going alright! Did you kiss her yet?! Hehe you better have! - Meredy_

_Oohh he likesss her! - Happy_

_Jellal you better not mess with Erza! Or I'm going to kick your ass! Which reminds me, let's fight soon! -Natsu_

_Um yeah, I don't know where these two came from, but I'm fine, I know you worry but I've been having a great time! Fairy Tail is so much fun! Just wanted to check in with you, hope you aren't too mad! - Meredy_

Jellal put the letter down on the table next to the bed and sighed.

He fell back and brought his hand to his face, pushing back the hair that was now damp and matted to his forehead. _Damnit, I can't do this. How am I supposed to spend the night here with her in the same room when I can't even take a nap without getting a hard-on?_

He groaned in frusteration as he looked down at the cause of the current tightness in his pants.

_Ugh not again._ He sighed as he made his way back to the bathroom for his _second_ cold shower of the day. If this was some cruel form of torture to get him back for his past, then it sure was working.

* * *

It had now been an hour of Erza trying on outfits and _nothing_ had impressed this woman. She stepped out in what felt like her 100th outfit change hoping, no _praying_ that this would finally be the one.

"Mhh..." Faye adjusted her glasses and took a better look at Erza, a routine she had become all too familiar with now. "Nope!"

Erza couldn't take it anymore. "They're all your clothes! How can you hate them all? Unless I look that bad in them.." Erza looked behind her and scanned the mirror trying to figure out what was wrong. It had to have been her for some reason, every dress she tried on was elaborate and beautifully designed with impecable detail, and not to brag, but Erza thought she looked pretty damn good in almost everything, so what was the issue?

Faye was quite for a moment, but finally she sprung up from her seat causing Erza to jump. "I got it! Hold on, let me go grab something." She exclaimed as she scurried out of the room.

The old woman handed her a hanger with a piece of black fabric delicately draped over it, and Titania took it carefully, curious as to what it really looked like. She tried it on and anxiously walked out to see what it looked like.

"Perfect, that's perfect! Erza walked out in what was just a simple black dress that hugged her curves perfectly. It was the most flattering thing she had ever worn in her life.

"Dear when you are as beautiful as you are, you don't need a fancy dress to overcompensate. This dress is magic! It's given me luck before, now it's your turn to have it!" The woman then opened a small box she had with her and pulled out an old black and white photograph and handed it to the girl.

"Here is a picture of me wearing the same dress, this was on my 23rd birthday. I couldn't find anything to wear and I wanted to impress one of the waiters working at the country club my father owned. My father tried to arrange a marriage for me but I was quite the little rebel child you see, and I was hopelessly in love with this boy, but he didn't even seem to care! So I ended up making that little number you have on there, and that's how I started my business and got my man!" Faye winked at Erza with a large grin on her face.

Erza looked down at the picture and was shocked to see that the beautiful young woman in the picture, who had worn the same dress she had on now possibly even better than herself, was this little old lady standing in front of her. She looked at the handsome young man who was holding onto her waist, staring at her madly in love as they were dancing.

"You said he didn't seem to care, it doesn't look that way in this photograph though, what changed?" Titania was suddenly curious. "

Well, turns out, and little to my knowledge back then, he just didn't think he was good enough for me! Which was ridiculous because ever since I had known him as a child, he was always so sweet to me and looked out for me. You see his family worked for my father and lived in the establishment as their home in turn, so I knew him as a child, he ended up getting into some trouble and leaving for a while when he got a bit older, but when he finally came back to work and get his life back together, he seemed distant to me. I always knew he was a good one though." Erza smiled as the woman's eyes lit up at the mention of this boy.

"Turns out it was all a misunderstanding and that he was just being stubborn, so I finally made my move and ended up marrying the love of my life!" Erza suddenly got a strange feeling she knew the real reason why Mira sent her here.

"So are you two still married?" Erza needed to know how it turned out.

"Well yes, but sadly he is no longer with me. We had a long happy marriage together, but he passed away a few years back, and I miss him everyday." Erza crouched down to the old woman's height and put her hand on her shoulder as she could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Faye, How do you deal with being away from someone you love?" Erza asked quietly, knowing the pain.

"If you love someone enough, they'll always be with you dear." And right there Erza shared a moment with an unusual new friend.

* * *

**Gahhh, just a preview for what's to come, hope everyone liked it! I tried to think of a random old woman's name and I think Faye is like old french or english for fairy so there's that, but sorry if Erza seems a little OOC in this story, I'm trying to bring out her softer side! Anyways, thank you all again who follow! Let me know what you think, your opinion means the world to me!**

**BTW anyone else freaking out about the really good chance of a jerza interation in the current arc?! Eek! A girl can only hope! Everyone's freaking out that Jellal's gonna get hurt/die but it's freakin' Jellal! He can handle a demon or two plus if Erza is potentially helping out, damn, I pity anyone who has to deal with those two! **


End file.
